Attached At the Mouth
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR S5 FINALE! My little shipper heart went on overload yesterday so here's just a fluffly little fantasy of the way things could be after Eric, Sookie & co. get out of the Authority. Just a one shot. Enjoy!


_Okay so this is mostly dedicated to the ladies on Tumblr who have been fangirling with me over the finale. This is a work of pure fantasy and fluff because my shipper heart is on overload and this was begging to be written. Enjoy._

* * *

Attached at the Mouth

We were alone for the first time in what felt like months, even though it hadn't been nearly that long. We were silent, mostly because there was too much to say. I looked ahead, mostly, and Eric did the same. Every now and then I'd see him look my way out of his peripheral vision. After an hour of driving to God knows where, his large hand moved over and settled on mine. It was a small gesture, but it meant everything. He knew that, of course, because even though I didn't like to admit it, Eric got me. He always has.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Someplace safe," he answered, but offered no further detail.

In spite of all the reasons I gave for him to leave me behind to fend for myself, Eric hadn't abandoned me. He didn't betray me as he swore he wouldn't. So I turned my palm under his so I could lace our fingers together. The corner of his mouth lifted just the littlest bit. I felt safe.

I felt loved.

We were silent the rest of the drive. When we stopped it was at a small airfield that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. A plane was waiting for us. Curiosity begged the question of where we were going. I didn't have a chance to pack anything. I was still spattered with blood. Eric parked the car and in the blink of an eye he was opening my door for me and helping me down from the enormous SUV that looked like a smaller version of the Batmobile.

"Wait here," he said gently.

I nodded and remained beside the SUV. I didn't even know when he had made these travel plans. I supposed it might have been when we took Jason home. He was safe in his own house. I, however, was not because Eric still owned my house. That meant Bill was free to just waltz in and trail blood all over the place any time he wanted. I didn't even know what he had become, but Eric telling me to run was reason enough for me to get my ass in gear.

I hadn't gotten very far before he scooped me up and flew me out of the Authority. We rendezvoused with Jessica, Pam, Jason, Tara and Nora a few minutes later. Jason got back behind the wheel of his truck and took us back to Bon Temps. Eric's car was still parked outside of Bill's house so it was easy enough for him to retrieve it. After a short argument with my brother about where I was going I left with Eric.

Jason was a good shot and all but he had no idea what we were up against. I didn't even know what that was Bill had morphed into. Eric was my best chance to stay alive. Besides, regardless of all that Warlow bullshit, I needed a break. I needed to get away from Bon Temps, so short of hiding out in an igloo at the polar ice caps I was willing to go wherever Eric wanted to take me.

Pam, Nora, Jessica and Tara departed for Fangtasia to take shelter for the day. As it was, we had maybe twenty minutes until sunrise. Eric reappeared with a confident look on his face and said, "I hope you're not afraid of flying."

I snorted and said, "It's a little late to be worrying about that, don't you think?"

Eric gave me another one of those half smiles and asked, "Have you ever been to Barbados?"

"No," I shook my head. "My budget barely allows for a trip to the zoo, let alone tropical islands."

"That's where we're headed. It's a shame there was no time to pack. I guess you'll have to sunbathe in the nude," Eric smirked, and for the moment it was like the last twenty-four hours hadn't happened.

I wanted to admonish him for his flirting/presumptuousness/  
nasty talk but who was I kidding? I needed a laugh and leave it to Eric Northman to know what I needed and then deliver in fine fashion. The little leer that accompanied his suggestion was the cherry on the sundae and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"I regret that sunrise will prevent me from being a good travel companion," Eric said.

"It's okay," I said and followed him to the small plane. A travel coffin lay on a gurney, waiting for Eric to fill it. "Do you own the property we're staying at?"

"Yes," Eric said simply.

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of leaving?" I asked him as he started to climb into the coffin.

"Not at all," he said and lay back. "As of 3:39 this morning ownership of that property changed hands. The deed is now in your name, Sookie," Eric informed me.

I stood there stunned and tried to formulate an argument for why that was a bad idea but Eric closed the lid on the coffin, effectively shutting down the argument until we were already in Barbados. Sneaky vampire.

"Miss Stackhouse we need to depart now."

I looked up to see a man standing at the top of the small set of stairs leading into the plane. I presumed he was the captain of the small aircraft, and nodded. The coffin was loaded in after I was, and then the cabin was sealed shut. I hated taking off and landing but there was nothing to be done about it. Once we were in the air I closed my eyes. With the adrenaline rush out of my system I felt exhausted, and I let myself drift off.

**vVvVv**

Hours later when I woke up it was close to sunset and we were still in the air. I was no geographical wizard, but I was pretty sure we should have landed already. I stood up from the very comfortable chair I had been dozing in and went looking for a flight attendant. A pretty woman with sandy blonde hair was in the galley and smiled when she saw me.

"You're awake. I was starting to worry," she said.

"Long night. Listen, we were supposed to land in Barbados hours ago. Why are we still in the air?" I asked her. I was afraid the plane had been high jacked since it would be just my luck for something like that to happen.

"Sheriff Northman has indicated he would prefer that we remain in flight for your safety until sundown. We will be landing within the hour. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked.

I wanted to decline because I was paranoid enough at that point to think I might end up drugged or poisoned, but a quick dip in her mind revealed the tangling swirls of a shifter of some sort and I gasped.

"You're not human," I said before I could stop myself.

"No," she chuckled, "I'm not, but neither are you. I'm Lenore. I'm a werelioness."

"You shift into a lion?" my eyes went wide. Well that was some damn good protection.

"Aye," she said. "And Captain Jack up there is weregrizzly. You're in good hands, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie, please," I said with a smile.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Lenore asked again.

"I would. Haven't eaten since..." I couldn't remember. That was no good.

"You go have a seat and I'll bring it to you," she promised and I turned to go back to my seat.

Ten minutes later Lenore was setting down a very well balanced meal in front of me that had to have been in a warmer waiting for me to request it. When I looked down at the plate I teared up. The menu had to have been chosen specifically by Eric and it made my heart swell. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, country gravy, green beans (fresh, not those nasty canned ones) and a piece of pecan pie. Purely out of curiosity I couldn't help but taste the pie first. Gran's pie.

I didn't know how he'd done it, but he had. Everything tasted just like it did when Gran made it, and even though it wasn't the same as being able to tell her my troubles, and I had plenty, having that taste of comfort was enough to break me down. I was a professional when I came to eating through my tears. Every bite I took was like another hug from Gran and every tear I released was a burden that I set free. By the time I was done eating I was all cried out and feeling more like myself. Lenore came to take away my dishes but didn't ask after my tears. I was grateful for that. I didn't feel like spilling my guts.

Behind me the coffin containing Eric opened and I turned in my seat to see him rise up to a sitting position. Like me he still had blood all over him. I really needed a shower.

I tried to think of what to say to Eric because a simple thank you didn't seem like enough, but before I could get any words out he was out of the coffin and kneeling before me. My breath caught and his eyes focused on my lips to let me know his intent. My heartbeat sped up and I made no move to stop him.

Eric moved in and pressed his lips to mine. My response was immediate, and as a result his hands were instantly in my hair. I heard those familiar growls and groans as our tongues started to battle. I was just about to wrap my arms around his neck when Captain Jack informed us we were preparing to land.

"To be continued," Eric said and took the seat beside mine.

I buckled my seatbelt while Eric didn't bother. He did, however, reach for my hand. As the plane descended our fingers laced together. It was perfect.

**vVvVv**

A car had been waiting for us when we arrived at the airfield in Barbados. I wondered what Eric had up his sleeve because the issue of clothing was still on my mind. When we pulled up to the immense plantation I was awestruck. It was strange to invite him into his own home. Eric gave me a tour of the plantation and I was surprised to see the kitchen completely stocked with just about anything I could want. The rooms were all light and airy, from what I could gather. The windows were mostly floor to ceiling and I could hear the roar of the ocean in pretty much every room of the house.

"Here is your room," Eric said when we arrived at one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the house.

It was a gorgeous room with a fantastic view of the beach and the ocean beyond it. The bed was enormous and had sheer curtains gathered at the posts. The walls were painted the color of sand and the bedding was the color of the ocean. It was a lovely room.

"This is beautiful, Eric," I said with a smile.

"There's a bathroom here," he said and opened one of four doors in the room.

I went to peek inside and my jaw dropped. The bathroom was nearly as large as my bedroom back home. There was a large soaking tub, a shower stall big enough for four, twin sinks and a vanity station. I didn't see a toilet but I couldn't imagine Eric would put me in a room that didn't have access to one.

There was a pair of French doors that led out onto a balcony. I smiled and asked, "Did you pick this room for the added escape route?"

Eric smiled back at me and said, "That, and I thought you would enjoy listening to the ocean. It's a soothing sound."

I nodded, knowing he was right. Eric had chosen well. Of all the bedrooms in the house that was the one I would have chosen for myself.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked him.

"I have a light tight space," he said, and moved to open another door. "This is the closet. I had clothes brought in for you."

Again I didn't know what to say. When I looked into the closet I was relieved to see that he hadn't gone over the top with it. When I inspected the clothes there were no crazy designer labels, just clothes that would fit me. My eye caught a selection of swimwear and I smiled.

I held up a bikini and said, "So much for your nude sunbathing plan."

"That's easily fixed," he smirked and snatched the bikini from me.

"Hey!" I laughed, as did Eric. It felt good to laugh.

Our laughter died down after a minute and Eric said, "I presume you would like to get cleaned up. I'll leave you to shower in peace."

"Thank you, Eric," I said as he turned to go.

My thanks was about so much more than the beautiful house he was putting me up in, or for saving my life two nights before when I thought for sure that Russell was finally going to get me. Eric had done so many good things for me and I never once thanked him for any of it.

With a sincere look on his face he looked me in my eyes and said, "You're welcome."

It was heartfelt. There was no need for grandiose speeches or flowery, poetic confessions of love. What I needed to know, I realized, I could see in his eyes. Everything I needed to know was there; I had just never bothered to look close enough to see it. I'd made a lot of mistakes in my life but falling in love with Eric wasn't one of them.

"I was wrong," I started.

"Wrong about what?" he asked.

"You. Us. Everything. I thought I couldn't trust you, that this couldn't work because you would get bored, or because you didn't really mean all those things you said to me when you were cursed," I told him. "I was afraid to give you my heart because I didn't think it could last once you were yourself again, but I know now that you didn't lose yourself in that curse, just your memories. You were there with me just like you're with me now. I don't know why you keep coming for me when I've pushed you away so many times, but thank you for not giving up."

Eric cupped my face delicately in his hands and said, "I love you. I don't give up on the people that I love. That will always be reason enough for me to fight for you."

I nodded and realized that Eric and I, for all of our differences, were also the same. Like him, I always fought for those I loved, and like it or not, he was on that list. I would fight for him. I had risked my life to save his and I had done it without a second thought, and it had probably killed him that I had done such a thing. I knew it because I felt the same way when he risked his life to save mine.

"I love you too," I said. He deserved to hear it and I needed to say it.

For all of the complexity in our relationship there was also a simplicity to it. Eric was so straightforward. He said what he meant and he meant what he said. I just needed to stop twisting it all in my own mind because, I realized, that was what I had been doing. I had been suspicious of his motives, although I'd had good reason to doubt his intentions. But I wondered how much of that came from me and how much of it was because of Bill whispering in my ear-not too subtly- that Eric was dangerous and only wanted me for my blood.

But that was all in the past now and it was best left there. The Eric standing before me now was one I knew that I could trust that I should have trusted all along. It was time to start over and approach him with an open mind. To that end I grabbed his wrists gently and took his hands away from my face. There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes and it made me smile. I let go of one of his hands so I could wrap both of mine around just one of his, and I pulled him toward the bathroom with me.

The disappointment was replaced with surprise as I let him go to reach into the shower to turn the water on.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before," I said as I started to get undressed.

Eric stood back and watched like a present was being unwrapped in front of him, and I kept my eyes trained on his as I slowly stripped off my bloody clothes. I left them in a pile on the floor and waited for him to do the same. Our eyes stayed locked as he took his clothes off piece by piece. There was no rushing, none of that primal, passionate stuff he had once talked of on my front porch while we were waiting to see if a V addicted werewolf would show up at my house to kidnap or kill me.

When we were both undressed I stepped into the shower stall and Eric followed behind me. Water fell from the showerhead hanging from the ceiling and when I stepped under it, it felt like warm summer rain was falling on me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to get the blood off of my face and hair. Eric was much bloodier than I was. Streaks of red ran down his neck, chest, legs and arms as the water slowly rinsed him clean.

I reached for a bottle of soap and poured some of it into my hands. It smelled like clean cotton and once my hands were lathered I reached for Eric instead of cleaning myself up. He let me wash him off and I was reminded of the scared amnesiac who had let me wash his cut up feet in a basin in my living room. Suddenly I wondered if it wasn't just his feet that were ticklish, or if anyone knew his feet were ticklish.

Was that a piece of information that only I would know about? I doubted that was the sort of thing one of his fangbangers would know about him. Maybe Pam or Nora would know, but for some reason I couldn't imagine him and Pam engaging in a tickle fight. The thought of it was pretty hilarious and I couldn't help laughing as my hands moved over his chest.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"I'm just trying to imagine you and Pam having a tickle fight," I told him.

"A tickle fight?" That sexy eyebrow of his crept up closer to his hairline.

I nodded and said, "Yes, a tickle fight. You know…"

And just because I could, I tickled his ribs. The lower eyebrow matched the raised one and then his hands shot out to do a little tickling of their own.

"Eric!" I squealed, but it was no use.

I was in a shower, in Barbados, having a tickle fight with a 1,000 year old vampire while trying to wash the remains of other vampires off our bodies. It was a surreal moment in a life full of what-the-fuck-moments, and yet, I was as happy as I could remember being in a long time. The tickling continued until I was nearly doubled over with laughter and Eric wasn't much better. Whether he was laughing because he was ticklish or because he was amused by my reaction, I had no idea.

All I know is that I ended up pressed against the cold marble wall with a vampire that suddenly looked like a tickle fight was the last thing on his mind. Our laughter dried up and before I could suggest we get back to the task at hand, Eric lowered his head and kissed me softly.

His lips on mine were soft and not as demanding as they had been during previous kisses. My mind reeled back to the woods the night Bill had set Eric free. I remembered the way he looked at me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. I had written it off at the time because he didn't remember the way he had treated me in the past. I had assumed there was an expiration date on what was happening between us. I hadn't given him everything because I couldn't stand to lose another person that I loved.

But now I knew I could have Eric. I could have everything with him and there was nothing he wouldn't do for me. With that in mind I deepened the kiss and resolved to give him everything I had held back before. Eric definitely noticed and did his part to match me. His hands found their way into my hair and just the familiar feel of them there made me moan.

Even in my dreams he had held me that way. One of his hands slowly moved down my back to pull me closer to him, and he stepped back until we were standing under the warm rain of the shower. We had to break apart so I could breathe, but when I opened my eyes Eric's seemed to be electric. He stared at me with such intensity while his hands touched me delicately. There was such a balancing act going on within him, but as soon as my hands started to explore him his head lowered so that his lips grazed my neck. I tilted my head to the side and prepared myself for a bite that didn't come.

Instead he kissed me there, gently and slowly, almost like he was worshiping me. And it wasn't just my neck he kissed like that. My collarbone, arms, fingers, breasts, ribs, stomach and even my hips got that same treatment from him. When he looked up at me from that spot on his knees before me I realized his fangs weren't even out.

There had been no attempts at biting me in spite of how aroused I knew he was, and how hungry he had to be. I didn't know when he had fed last but he had been in a field full of fairies and Eric hadn't even seemed affected by the scent. That was something I'd need to ask about later, but he had attempted to drain any of them the way he had Claudine, and he had stopped Nora from draining me.

Eric moved his kisses to my thighs, which I was sure he would part at any moment, but he didn't. He kissed his way all the way down to my feet. And then he started over as he worked his way up. He was thorough, I'd give him that. At one point he even turned me around to make sure my back wasn't left out on all the love and when I smiled at him over my shoulder he paused what he was doing to do the same.

By the time Eric got to his feet again I figured we had to be running out of warm water soon, but Eric was in no rush to get out of the shower. Instead he reached for the bottle of shampoo and lathered up his hands before working them into my hair. His fingertips massaged my scalp before he released me so I could rinse the soap out. He grabbed for the conditioner and poured some of that into his palm as well to spread it through my hair. His fingers combed gently and then his hands moved further down my back and over my backside until I felt his fingertips between my thighs. I gasped but didn't try to dodge away from him. His touches were light and unimposing.

When I turned my head back Eric leaned down to claim my lips with his and his fingers started to do some exploring at the spot he had yet to kiss. But before I could get too into it, Eric pulled away and again sent me into the rain so I could rinse. I wanted to return the favor he had done me but he was too tall for that so I let him wash his own hair. Amazingly the water was still warm, but Eric shut it off anyway. He stepped from the shower first and reached for a fluffy sand colored towel. When I followed him out of the shower he took it upon himself to dry me off.

It never ceased to amaze me how a man that could kill with the flick of his wrist could also be so disarmingly gentle and sweet. After I was dried off Eric led me to the sink and revealed a new toothbrush that had been waiting for me.

"Oh bless you!" I said happily, more than excited to get the taste out of my mouth. If it was unpleasant for me it had to be even worse for him.

Eric toweled himself off as well and then left the bathroom. Because I was batting a thousand with my guess work that night I assumed that Eric had gone to get clean clothes to wear. Instead when I left the bedroom I found him stretched out on the enormous four poster bed.

"Comfortable?" I asked him.

"Almost," he said, and in a blur of movement I found myself lying beside Eric on the bed. "Much better."

"You're trouble," I smiled at him.

"And you're naked," he said, but kept his eyes on mine.

"Some brute manhandled me into bed before I could get dressed," I said in my own defense.

"Smart man. You look better naked anyway," he said without a hint of shame or regret, not that I would expect those things from him.

"Very smart," I agreed. "And kind, and generous, and loyal, and definitely a bit of a rascal."

"All sounds accurate so far."

"Patient, practical, sexy, good humored, optimistic, protective, did I mention sexy?" I asked.

"You might have, but feel free to say it as often as you like," Eric smiled at me.

"I like that you smile at me that way," I reached up to touch his face while I stared at his smile. "I was afraid I would never see that smile again after the curse was lifted. It's a beautiful smile. It suits you."

Eric kissed the palm of my hand and said, "I need to ask you something."

"Okay," I said. It seemed only fair that I answer whatever questions he had.

"If my memories of what happened while I was cursed hadn't come back to me right away, would you have told me the whole truth about what happened?" Eric asked.

It was a fair question and while a part of me wanted to be offended at his presumption that I might lie by omission, I decided I had no right to be angry because he was probably right. But that didn't mean it was a hard question to hear. It did, however, force me to examine my own behavior. I needed to do some soul searching real soon.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done, but my gut tells me that I would have concealed things from you," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I would tell myself it was to protect you, but it would really be about protecting me," I admitted.

"Because you didn't think I would still feel the same once I had my memories back," he said, and it wasn't a question.

I nodded and said, "I didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was that Gran warned me to be careful. She told me that things weren't going to last so I shouldn't give my heart away."

"And now you've changed your mind?"

"Now I know that I could keep telling myself the way I feel about you doesn't matter and deny that there was ever anything between us but it won't change my memories or the way I feel, and I don't want to run anymore. I'm tired of running," I told him.

Eric rolled on top of me and my breath caught. His eyes searched mine as he said, "For the record, I have thoroughly enjoyed chasing you."

Oh, I was sure that was only mostly true. I had been quite the pain in the ass to him at some points, not that I was the least bit sorry for it.

"If you could have glamoured me into going with you instead of Bill, would you have done it?" I asked him.

"No," Eric smiled and lowered his head to my ear. "I knew you would choose me all on your own someday."

With that he kissed my neck and the conversation was over. For the moment I'd said all I needed to say and we had cleared the air between us a little bit. There was still the issue of Bill and I needed to tell him about the fairies and Warlow but all of that could wait. We could only fix one thing at a time and for the moment none of that had a place in our conversation. There would always be something out there lurking, just waiting to try and get between us. I had learned that lesson only too well. So I turned my mind off and let it all go. I could pick it up again later.

Eric's lips grazed against mine and that was all it took. I grabbed his neck and pulled him back to kiss him, and any hesitation there had been between us was gone. When the kiss broke and I looked into his eyes the gentle sweetness that had been there that reminded me of the lost amnesiac was gone. In his place was the intensely passionate Viking, and it made my heart skip a beat. This was the Eric I had only ever been so intimate with in my dreams, but I wasn't scared. I loved him, all the parts of him, and I trusted him to be good to me.

And he was.

The kissing resumed and those big hands of his were all over me. Well, one stayed in my hair, grabbing and tugging just a little but in a sexy way that no one else had ever done before. The other swept up and down my chest, stomach and arms, waking up all of my nerve endings until kissing just wasn't enough anymore.

Eric lifted his head and his fangs came out. As I had done in one of my dreams I reached up to touch them with the tips of my fingers and it seemed his entire body shuddered. Those deadly weapons of his had done their part to hurt me in the past, and yet because they were a part of him I couldn't help loving them as well. Eric's hips ground against mine, and a moan came out of me that didn't even sound like me. I moved my hand away from his fangs and instead pulled his face to mine to feather little kisses all over his face.

When I was finished he joined his lips with mine and then rolled us over again. With a lusty smile that was pure Viking he said, "As memory serves you like it best this way."

My cheeks flamed a bit at that, mostly because he was right and my modesty wasn't used to someone talking to me about such things. All the same I nodded but then found myself on my back again with Eric's head between my thighs. He looked up the length of my body as his lips grazed over where my femoral artery was, and the vibration of his growling made me break out in goose bumps. The knowledge that he could devour me, consume me until there was nothing left was powerful, and yet I couldn't tell him to stop. I didn't want to.

His kisses were just as passionate as I remembered then being and at least from my experience it couldn't be said that Eric wasn't an extremely generous lover. He gave and gave and gave until I wasn't sure I could take anymore. The pleasure just kept coming, and still there were no bites, no blood, none of the things I had been conditioned to think were normal during sex. Eric was focused on me, and it was a prime example of just how patient he could be.

But I realized that patience was pragmatic because there was a payoff. In the end it made me want to give back, and when I pushed his shoulders he let himself fall onto his back so I could climb on top of him. Yet again his hands were in my hair, holding my head so he could watch my eyes while I took him inside of me.

I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't shut him out that way. I couldn't deny him that after he had given me so much. My hands braced on his chest and more than ever, as I started my steady rising and falling, I was thankful I hadn't made the mistake of sleeping with Alcide. It might have felt good in the moment but I would have regretted it and it would have ruined our friendship instead of enhancing it.

Eric sat up and wrapped his arms around me to help me find my rhythm and I couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him. My tongue teased his fangs, which got me countless growls of approval and his hands firmly planted on my backside so he could move me the way he wanted to. The rocking of my hips against his felt incredible, and my head fell back to expose my neck to him.

Still there were no fangs there, just kisses, while my fingers dug into his back as the pleasure began to grow and bloom again. I righted my head and my eyes found his again while he moved me up and down. Just as it was the first time the night Bill had set Eric free, it felt like Eric could go on forever. I'd thought for sure that he was exaggerating with that six hour stamina stuff, but he was serious. My little mortal body wasn't prepared for that kind of a marathon but his blood in my body told him when I was starting to get tired.

I had lost track of the number of orgasms I'd had, but I knew exactly how many times Eric had bitten me through it all, and that number stood proudly at zero. I knew it had nothing to do with not liking the way I tasted because he had made it very clear to me in the past that he very much enjoyed it, so I wondered why he hadn't bitten me. I had given him plenty of opportunities to do it and not once had he ever tried.

Eric was hovering over me, our eyes once again locked in an intense stare and my legs were wrapped around him. He lowered his head to kiss me softly, at first, and then a little more intensely as he finally let himself go. My legs squeezed him a little tighter and I kissed the column of his neck while he muttered something in an ancient language I didn't understand. Honestly, I didn't want to know what he had just said; I didn't need to.

There was no unnecessary breathing with him, no attempts to make himself appear human to me. His fangs receded back into their hiding place and when Eric rolled over onto his back he took me with him. I lay on his chest and propped an elbow under my chin so I could keep looking at him. His eyes closed briefly and I couldn't help but smile. Was it possible that he was as worn out as I was?

"Why didn't you bite me?" I asked him because I couldn't help myself.

"Because this wasn't about feeding," Eric said, and opened his eyes. "This was about love."

My breath caught at his answer and the perfection of it.

"You're mine, aren't you?" I whispered, and trailed a finger down the side of his neck.

"You're just now figuring that out?" he countered.

"Sometimes I don't see what's right in front of me," I admitted. After a moment of silence I asked, "Aren't you going to ask me to be yours again?"

In true Eric form he gave me a lazy smirk and said, "No. I already know the answer to that. I knew it a long time ago."

I opened my mouth to argue with him about it but he cut me off with a kiss, and really, that was pretty perfect, too. I didn't know what the future held. There was a lot still up in the air, but Eric was no longer one of those things. I had yet to say the words out loud, but I knew I was his.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Attached at the Mouth by Loudermilk  
**

_Careful, careful the trees are falling down_  
_ The hurricane is spinning through the air,_  
_ I want to kiss you in the shelter beneath the house_  
_ While the twister's overhead and while we kiss_  
_ I can hear the objects smashing against the wall_  
_ shots of light break through the cellar door as they come undone_  
_ Careful, careful the eath will be devoured_  
_ The sharpened teeth of a hurricane_  
_ I hear the panic but i'm just too tired to care or too in love_  
_ I just can't tell_  
_ You were just the spark I needed or you are my love depleted_  
_ You were just the spark I needed or you are my love depleted_  
_ You were just the spark I needed or you are my love depleted_  
_ Careful, careful the trees are falling down_  
_ Careful, careful the trees are falling down_  
_ Careful, careful the trees are falling down_

**The first time I heard this song I couldn't help thinking of Eric and Sookie, and how the rest of the world could be coming down around them and all they would see is each other. There's a wonderful screencap on tumblr of Eric and Sookie in the elevator together when they're going into the Authority. Everyone else is arming themselves and they're staring at each other. Just a naughty bit of eyefucking before going into battle, but it's perfect. So anyway... I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. I can't wait for season 6!  
**


End file.
